


Las ruinas circulares

by Ashley777



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batjokes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 时间旅行的蝙蝠侠。
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Jokester/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Las ruinas circulares

异世界

他看见了一些颜色的组合，像是康定斯基的热抽象画，肆意地倾倒而下，自我毁灭的青绿色粗糙而柔软，它不拥有冷静与镇定的秩序，失序地流动，像是从发了疯的画布里跑出来的绿精灵，亮眼的红色旋转着疯狂地与绿色对撞，夸张，活泼，热烈，跳跃，凝聚又散开，黑色蕴含着力量，魔鬼的力量， 像是深渊的熔炉，隐秘地煽动，形成神秘的基调。

颜料的组合透着诡秘的熟悉感，荒芜的白色画布被淋的乱七八糟。他就站在画里，被色彩浸染，颜料的高温烫在他的身上，像是一条流着火的河流穿过，他的面具在烈焰下融化，黏在脸上，像是一张取不下来又戴上上去的皮。

“你该走了，时间的缝隙马上就要融化了。”一位褐发绿眼的先生在和他说话，微妙的熟悉感，像是梦中的风，不仅仅一次穿过的河流，或者交叉花园里一条已知的小径，“可是我才刚刚到这里。”他反驳。“你来晚了，这个时间点已经结束了。最后的结尾都结束了。”不知名的先生站到他的身侧，雪白的西装上别着鲜红的玫瑰。

“这里发生了什么事。”他擦过脸上的颜料，防止他的眼睛被烫坏，颜色只在攻击着他，是时空的排异反应，他不是属于这个时间的存在，“我觉得你能猜出来。毕竟无论是哪个你都是个有趣侦探。”无名先生像是魔术师一般，挥动他的手杖，色彩凝成一个漂浮的漩涡，重构着新的场景。“绿色是一片剧毒的深渊，红色是困在面罩下的绝望，黑色是一只飞行的蝙蝠。所有的一切凑成的一天。命运的一天。你与我的相遇。”

“我知道了，你是指Joker掉下去的那天。”他握紧了拳头，血液冰冷，“但是没关系，我可以再来一次，我保证这次不会太晚。”他调整着手上的时间转换器，一圈又一圈地倒回发条，但是他的手却另一只冰凉的手被按住了。“Batsy，你在说什么，我没掉下去，我也不叫Joker，你给了我一个错误的名字。”褐发青年皱着眉，森林绿的眼睛像是住着独角兽的洞穴，安静又温柔。青年叫他Batsy，也就是意味着……他是……不，他并不是Joker，他不知道Joker以前的名字，在还没有调查出来。

“你没有掉下去……也就是说有人拯救了这一天？”疑问像一连串的海浪，他是一无所知的细沙。“确切地来说你拯救了这一天，你拉住了我，你给予了绝望一个终点，还有一个新生的起点，我成了你的助手。为什么要用惊讶的眼神看着我，这可不是一个展现幽默的好时机。”

他不知道应该是什么表情，在他的梦里，他一次又一次抓住了Joker，在绿焰将他吞噬之前，在深渊的眼睛还未睁开之前，在一切还隐于黑暗悬而未决之时。他难道不应该在梦圆之地喜悦吗？然而他没有，他只是空洞地站着，陈述着现实，“在另一个世界里，我是最糟糕的诞生日的最后一个推手。在这一天你死了，某种意义上死了，我是是谋杀者之一。”他苦涩地咀嚼着记忆，“我是另一个人的创造者，Joker，塔尔塔罗斯里的魔鬼，撒旦的绿眼睛，我的一生一世的……死敌。”

“于是呢？”他从对方的眼睛里找到了兴致勃勃的好奇，“于是……我们重复着相似的，他称为舞蹈的东西，直到……”他停下来，时光旅行的代价使他忘记了某些片段，“直到某个不知名的原因让我开始时间旅行。”

“你似乎讨厌你那边的世界。如果我没有理解错你的表情，抱歉，你的表情对于我来说太模糊了，我猜是因为时间的扭曲造成的偏折。”变成Joker之前的Joker在他的对面，对面而非对立面，美妙的回避了所有的痛苦。“我寻求改变，所以我才抱着这个又笨又重的机器回溯，如果我喜欢那边的世界，我就是在做一件无意义的蠢事。”他自嘲地扯动嘴边的肌肉。

“另一个世界的Batsy，你愿意和我玩一个游戏吗？”他点头，无法拒绝绿眼睛里的闪亮。“我变个戏法，你来猜我的哪只手里有魔法糖果。”他选择了那只戴着戒指的手，魔术师手掌展开，一颗糖果。“我猜对了，但那又怎么样。”魔术师笑着，温柔的，像是花瓣或者星星，绝对不会用在Joker身上的形容，他展开另一只手，两颗糖。

“第一，你不知道哪个世界的的糖果更多。因为你没法作弊。第二，不管哪一个世界都有糖果，你只是还没有找到你的糖果。”魔术师剥开一颗糖，送到他的口中，他尝到了甜丝丝的青苹果。

“我想要作弊。我想要一些剧情泄露，比如你的名字，你的生活，或者你的这枚戒指的来历，告诉我，你的戒指是这个世界的我送你的。”

“不行，它们都是秘密。作弊会毁灭秘密的所有趣味。”魔术师狡黠地眨眼，微笑的绿波滑过那双眼睛。“好了，这个特异点的入口就要被封住了。而你，不属于这里的时光旅人，鸟群与季风都降临于此。在时间融化之前，是时候说再见了。”

“也许我可以留下来，享受已知的这颗甜蜜。”他试图争辩，“不行。”魔术师挥动他的魔杖，他悬浮起来，往外界的空间里漂去，“留在这里你就会消失。”他的反抗被不容置啄的力量化解，没人能时间的推动力返回，他不能，他如此的渺小。“再见，Batsy，再见并不意味着永别，我会记住你，在这里。”魔术师敲了敲他的胸口。

“再见。”他对着逐渐模糊的，一去不复返的时间点别道别。好时光属于他人，旅行属于他。他用指尖敲了敲自己的胸口，他触摸到心跳声，活着的证明，他摇着时间机器，将手指放到另一片裂隙上。

新52特异点 

他看见隔绝的岛屿，淡红色的泥土孤寂的平铺而开，没有粘连的海域，只有岛屿，像是亡灵的坟墓。这片宇宙是一个孤立的，已被荒弃的宇宙，星球上长满了未完待续的野草，却已经无人休整，创造者开发了全新的宇宙，这个宇宙已失去了它的操控力，它是完全属于自己的，孤岛。

时光机器将他引入这片着陆地，他坠入岛上不知名的水域，水底的人鱼缓缓地睁开一双舒展的绿眼睛，低缓的歌声恰似恶魔的浅唱低吟。他从水面里浮出，望向岸上，昏黄的光晕有如金色的蝴蝶轻扇着它的羽翼，环绕着椅子上的人。

“瞧瞧我钓上了什么，一条不幸的魔鬼鱼？” 他看着长椅上的人的眼睛，绿色，像是草原连着草原的绿，那里没有獠牙。

“Joker？不……不是……” 他摇头，不，椅子上的人身上没有一缕疯狂的余火，他就像是在上一个世界里见到的魔术师，平静甚至温和。“你是……我的助手？”

“第一我不是孤苦伶仃地在房顶上徘徊的孤儿，我也过了做罗宾的年纪，我还不喜欢那种小红鸟，我怎么会成为你的助手？第二，我被此刻的平静吸引，就像停在灯上的蛾子，别想着把我拖入危险的火焰。第三，你是谁？冒充Batman并不是什么有趣的事。”

“呃……我……” 

“等等，嘘——别说话。我看出来了，你的这身制服不是这个世界的。平行宇宙，时间旅行者？是你那个你穿着红色紧身衣的的伙伴带你来了吗？我记得他的代号是flesh。” 

“是flash，他没有来。”

“这只是个玩笑……你没必要正经地回答我，哈，蝙蝠侠的幽默感，这是另一个笑话。你从哪个世界来的……p52，rebirth，还是别的什么？别回答我，这已经不重要了。那么，你是怎么过来的？”

“时间机器。” 

“能借我看一下吗？”

“嘿——你别踢它！” 

“抱歉，我只是想给这个又笨又蠢的黑箱子一点点活力。为什么你的时间机器都那么死气沉沉，难道蝙蝠的古板脸还能传染到物体上？”

“……而你的疯笑甚至能让所有的扑克牌发疯。” 

“我现在可不疯。你提到过我是你的助手。呃……请告诉我，我有没有穿着绿色的小短裤，披着愚蠢的红色披风。如果是，求你杀了我，那是种仁慈。”

“你是位魔术师，拿着权杖穿着白西装。” 

“感谢上帝，我都没想到我会有感谢上帝的一天，穿着滑稽的黑色套装的帕尔修斯，你完成了不可能的任务。” 

“嘿，我给罗宾选的衣服真的那么糟糕吗？” 

“你知道为什么小翅膀们都要离开你吗？没有人能忍受这种糟糕的恶趣味。我一直怀疑你是在恶意整蛊那些可怜的孩子。”

“我觉得没那么糟糕。” 

“没那么糟糕？你的服装品味。你知道为什么反派总是源源不绝，而正联成员一尘不变。你觉得是什么把那些无知的小宝贝骗进军队的，军装。而正联的服装嘛……除了紧身衣爱好者还有谁会喜欢。你必须承认，你们代表了时尚的反面。” 

“关于服装我笑话我也知道一个，我们都知道的光头邪恶科学家一直建议他的男友注意隐私，不是什么裤子都可以穿在外面。” 

“这是个过时的笑话，就像是隔夜的牛奶，过期的蛋糕，风光不再。” 

“Old fashion is always classic.”

“Old fashion？让人怀念的味道，但是太过刺激了，远离酒精，远离疯狂。Batsy，老不造就任何经典，老的含是让一切老化生锈，年轻被腐蚀，新鲜被吞噬，剩下的只是一堆毫无意义的灰烬，与不可逆转的衰颓。什么都逃不出光阴的桎梏。”

“我不这么认为，我们的舞蹈永不停歇不是吗？时间铸就了我们宿敌的关系，光阴让感情历久弥新，就如同酿酒。”

“不，Joker和Batman的关系也是一样，就像是保质期很长的果酱，在某一个长夜过后，它静静地腐坏，最后毫无价值地在垃圾场焚烧。” 

“……”他沉默了片刻，“在这个世界里发生了什么，我认识的Joker不像是会放弃执念的人。” Joker绝对的自信，他从不质疑，他坚定，他顽固，他拒绝任何形式的救赎，而长椅上的先生，他不同，他更像个普通人，也许普通人并不完全适合，他是更像是超脱了，从某种狂野的几乎能将他自己撕成碎片的情绪中挣脱了，他那躁动被安抚了。这简直就是个奇迹。

“酒神因子——绿精灵的遗忘咒语，它们打乱了蝙蝠的记忆编码，删除了蝙蝠硬盘里的程序。我以为我能够足够牢固地留在蝙蝠的脑子里，就像块去不掉的口香糖一样，但是……他还是忘记了，全部的忘记，连块污渍都没有留下地忘了我。一开始确实很难熬，如果一切都可以重来那还有什么的意义。”

身旁的人没有看他，他盯着平淡的湖面，丢了一两块撕成片的面包，鱼群将面包吞噬，然后隐没。

“我是西西弗，Batsy是我的巨石，我以给予岩石疯狂与欢乐为目的，而它只是滚落否认我的一切。Batsy是西西弗，我就是他的巨石，我毁灭他的秩序规则，而他拒绝承认重力要将我推上去。这是我们重复的故事，西西弗无声的全部快乐就在于此，他的岩石是他的事情，他的命运是属于他的，我们必须假设西西弗是幸福的。但你猜萨特怎么说，我们连幸福是什么都不知道。萨特是对的，我以为我是幸福的，我们的关系，我们的鲜血与火焰，我们的每一场游戏，我们的每一个夜晚，从我们穿过的每一阵风都是证明。但是Batsy，你了解我多少？”

“我了解你掉进去的酸液的每一种成份，我研究你的笑气，我知道你喷花里的酸液的构成，我还……”

“我是化工博士，我比你更了解化学，我想知道些别的。”

“我了解你，我能猜到你的内心，我能知晓你的犯罪手段，我可以解读你的行动。”

“一个优秀的心理学家也可以做到，比如汉尼拔，他能比你知道的更多，没准现在他已经猜到了我童年的羔羊叫。而你，你一直都没有找到我过去的印迹，最后只能去依靠一张全知全能的椅子。”

“承认吧，Batsy，你不了解我，你的理解不是对于一位朋友的了解，而是对于符号的理解。”绿眼睛的人眼睛里闪过一线光晕，而他安静地聆听着。

“Joker，一个符号，哥谭的犯罪王子，蝙蝠侠的死敌，疯狂与混乱的象征，而不是一个人。”

Joker情绪失控了一般的颤抖，面部表情扭曲，这让他看到熟悉的疯狂的影子，那个受困的挣扎的灵魂，但是很快那股情绪消减下去，归于稍显低落的平静，像是暴风雨过后的湖面，严丝合缝的愈合。

“从来没有人像朋友一样看着我，你也不是。真不幸。没有意义，西西弗的一切都没有意义，这里没有幸福。”

“不……”他开口反驳，不，他理解，Joker不是一个符号，他了解Joker比任何人都多，Joker就像他的另一片失落的灵魂。

长椅上的先生就制止了他。“嘘——Batsy，嘘——”他比着让人安静的手势，“听我讲一个故事，一个真实的故事，又是一个虚假的故事，一个卡夫卡故事。”

他点头，没必要着急反驳，一个优秀的倾听者不必要插话。而长椅上的先生，他勾起了一片微笑，他的目光眺望着黑色的远方，他不确定他看见了什么，深重的夜色，夜色背后烈火蔓延的房屋，阴冷的长满苔藓的街道，又或是他们一起穿过的小巷。

“故事里有一座异化的城市，异化的人类行走在倒错的城市边缘，黑色的阴郁蝙蝠，一本谜语书，一只南极来的企鹅……在那么那么多异化物中，有一只绿色的微笑小丑甲壳虫，它已经异化了太久，忘记了什么是人，它冷酷又邪恶，欢乐而混乱，沉沦于哥谭。”

“他极致的邪恶，他做过常人为能做的坏事，他疯狂的程度也是疯子未能企及的，他有个玩伴，也许是他单方面定位的玩伴，那只我提到过的异变的冷酷的蝙蝠，那只蝙蝠似乎对他做出了回应，又似乎只是对每个人都是如此。他不能理解了，更加的混乱，更加的沉溺而无法解脱，于是他一次地试探，触碰蝙蝠的底线，他抓了蝙蝠家里所有的小鸟，伤害他们，在他们脸上裹上绷带，让他们以为他们被他割了脸，威胁他们一同共进晚餐。那一次蝙蝠让他掉下去了。”

“他并未死于坠落，蝙蝠洞底的水治愈了他，他扮演成Eric，扮成了蝙蝠的好友，扮成了阿卡姆的医生，回到他最最熟悉的集中营，他期待着蝙蝠能够认出他，但蝙蝠没做到，他无法能认出他来，他辜负了他的期待，他在他的期待上插上一把刀。他不相信，他不相信那位绿色的伙伴会是他的朋友，会是那个在他失控的时候让他坚守原则的人，蝙蝠在最后都没有发现Eric就是他的死敌，他到最后只来对着伪装出个Eric说，Joker是个无药可救的精神病。哈！”

“一切都撕裂了，一切都粉碎了他自已为是的理解，他自己为是的朋友，他自己为是的灵魂伴侣全是虚假，全是他自己的想象，全是他一个人的幻想，全是他的，他自己一个人的独幕剧，蝙蝠不够了解他，他拒绝了成为他的朋友，他们的友谊毁灭了。于是他疯到了无以复加，他放弃了所有，他倾尽了所有，他要毁掉哥谭，他要毁掉世界，他要让终局来临，他要给蝙蝠一道永生难忘的，永不愈合的刀痕！当然这一切都没有达成，蝙蝠赢了，拆掉了他每一颗棋子，击溃了他全部的计划，他的心已经全部碎了，在疯狂又野蛮的气氛下，蝙蝠拉着他，一同死去。”

“在终局后的一天，忽然，一切恢复如初，疯狂衰变，异化逆转，格里高尔变回了人，原因非常复杂，可能和酒神因子有关，可能只因为蝙蝠的一句，我要和我的朋友在一起。总之他变了，他坐在长椅上偶遇了过去的敌人，他觉得是时候和过去告别了，Batman和Joker的关系已经结束了，甜美的果酱过期了。Jack在等待着未来的友人，Bruce每天都来公园，他会等到他，Bruce会坐到椅子的另一端，他们坐在同一片星空下。”

“这座城里不会有Batman了，这座城里不会有Joker了。这是座全新的哥谭。这是我的，Jack和Bruce，两个普通人的城市，这是我和他全新的未来。”

他听完了故事的全部，谁都没有说话，连夏日的蝉鸣声都隐没于清凉的风中，几缕细小雨丝温柔地落在他们的肩上，此刻的气氛柔和而轻松，沉默的夜色里混着轻盈的芬芳。他将他原本的反驳尽数吞下。困扰着这个世界的Joker与Batman的咬尾蛇身上出现了溃口，溃口里透过了光线，他窥视到了命运的圆环外的世界，他不会把Jack拉回去怪圈。遗忘是时间的救赎，遗忘坠落、鲜血与尸体，遗忘那些争斗纷扰仇恨与未曾实现之爱。他们理应结束循环，跳脱出黑色的迷雾，木炭重燃。

“我喜欢这个故事，Jack，这是我喜欢的结局。”他亲吻了Jack的眼睛，“你已经和我告过别了，就在故事里，我也和你告别，我不喜欢太漫长的告别，所以现在就是最后了。”他觉得眼睛有泪光闪过，还好他戴着面具。“虽然我们只相处了短暂的时间，但我希望你一切都好。”

“也祝你旅途顺利。”Jack递上了扑克牌，“做为礼物送给你。”

他翻开扑克牌的正面，与他想象的不同，不是鬼牌，黑桃J，黑暗骑士牌。

地球三特异点

这个世界名为“比扎罗之眼”，他从外部窥探着内部上下颠倒的景色，然后跳入这片新的特异点。这里海洋悬在空中，凶残而暴动的海，旋转的涡流扭出致命的深渊，险恶的浪潮吞噬着隔阂的边境，鲨鱼的脊背穿过海面垂直地划破海面又飞升直上空，天空反转在他的身下，他踩在成片的极速流淌的乌云上，雷声在他的脚下匍匐着轰鸣，闪电撕破他脚底下的云。他坠下去，浮空中的大气里聚着阴冷又闭塞的气息。

这次他见到的不是Joker的任何一个变体，他看到了镜面中的自己，另一位他站在海边，另一位自己戴着和自己相似又不相同的面具，像一只阴郁的夜鸟，一只冷酷的猫头鹰，凶暴的海水流淌在他阴郁的灰蓝色眼睛里行成死亡的涡流，金属光泽的披风在无月的星空下闪耀着玄铁般的光芒，他凝视着海，黑蓝色的海露出尖锐獠牙，海水的吼叫声撞碎在礁石上，白色泡沫虚无地退去。“时空旅行者？”既没有欢迎他的到来，也没有拒绝地驱赶，维持着平稳的表情，“你看起来像只滑稽的蝙蝠。按照我的个性，你会给自己命名为Batman”，“而你看起来像只可笑的猫头鹰。依据我的方法，你会称呼你自己为Owlman”。

猫头鹰就不再看他，沉默得像是哥谭里一座孤独不语的高楼，许久之后才自顾自地问话“你在海中看到了什么。”“礁石和孤舟，也许还有几缕飘散的月光。”“我看见了断裂的噩梦，鲜血的碎沫，还有下沉的尸体。”“你真是个阴郁的人。”“你也好不了多少。”

“你怎么看哥谭。”

“她是我的罪恶之都，我是她的臣民，她是堕落的海伦娜，我是拯救她的黑暗骑士。你呢？你怎么看。”

“哥谭，她肮脏，冷酷，腐败，她披着华美的外衣，内里却裹着自私自利的阴暗，她愚蠢得无药可救，只能被栓上锁链。我不救她，我统治她，这是我的结论。”

“你听起来像是个独裁者。”

“而你，只是个愚蠢的殉城骑士。”

“我们看法不同。但我不是来这里纠正你的，我只是个旅行者，没必要较真不是吗？我打算协调一下，引入我的一位朋友的概念，哥谭是座荒诞的城，卡夫卡在这里记录孤独与异化，加缪表达西西弗斯的悲剧，但这是我们的现实，一场真实上演的荒诞剧。”

“这确实是荒诞剧，符合每一个特征，第一，这场戏里里没有精神麻醉的鸦片，没有浪漫主义的麻醉剂，只有一杯苦酒和另一杯更苦的酒。第二，戏剧里总是需要一个丑角，讲着别人听不懂的笑话，做着荒诞的隐喻，你根本不想笑，但是你必须接受这种强制性幽默的摧残的。第三，这场戏足够的戏剧化。天真的反抗者，和锐利的摧毁者的战役，标准的理想主义情怀，于杀死理想主义者的冲突。英雄与魔鬼的对峙，生与死的博弈，欢乐与阴沉的碰撞。”

“也许第三点是不必要的。”

“你说的对，第三点只是一个漫长的过程，恒星的主星序时期，而所有的戏剧都会迎来爆炸性的结局，就正如星球的衰变与死亡。”

“我指的是另一种生命形态。并非战争的形态。”

“没有另一种生命形态，死亡即是结束，面对最坏的终曲，无需回头，直接离去。”

“你在这里做什么？”

“今夜，一组共生恒星将以Ia型超新星的爆发形式结束。”

“而你却没有携带任何天文仪器。”

“我没有必要亲自看见它的死亡，只需要知晓它的存在。”

“那你为什么需要观看。”

“这是个见证的仪式。”

“好吧，什么时候开始？”

“透过几万光年的距离，传达到地球的时间在1小时之后，然而真实的爆炸却是在时间轴的前侧，无疑，这是为了过去的发生的事情的祭奠。”

共生恒星永远伴随着两颗星，一颗是非常炽热的星球，激烈，鲜艳，炽热，而另一颗较小的恒星是冷巨星，阴沉，固执，坚定，释放着狂暴的宇宙风，共生恒星系统是联系最紧密的双星，它们绕着对方旋转，相互依存并且互相影响对方的结构、日常生活和进化。甚至有人认为共生星是一颗单星，是小而热的蓝星，周围有一个变化的星周壳层，正如同一枚硬币的两面，特质相反却本为一体。

命运的引力行成的致命的吸引使他们相遇，对立着共存，Owlman，已爆发过的星球，他亲手杀死了他膨胀的希望，在小巷的夜中坍缩，冷而质密，沉沦于绝望中的虚无，以伴星的风为食，Jester，疯狂的小丑，混乱的自由，坠入药剂池的英雄，腐蚀中留存的高洁灵魂，于禁忌的冷酷中高歌被解放的欢乐，伴星的宇宙风将它拉拉拽，朝着坠落的方向拉进。终为一体，这是他们宿命。

距离是他们生存的基本条件，靠近，共享是死期，这是悬浮在宇宙中的法则，角动量的丢失使两颗星呈螺旋状的型式更为靠近，两个星体的公转的轨道周期缩短至只有几个小时。如果吸积持续的时间够长，白矮星的质量最终可能接近钱德拉塞卡极限。

Owlman坐在审讯室外，审讯室，他的管辖范围内的地域，Jester被带进去五小时，他清楚一切折磨的手段，他也同意了审讯，他不会为了私情放弃审问秘密据点的位置。就像他亲手割开Jester的脸颊，为他创造出独一无二的笑容，就像他将Jester逼入绝境，任他坠入绿色的毒性深渊，他一向残酷无情。任何时候，赢都是他的人生信条。他没有担心，他从未失手过，至少是在和Jester的游戏中，他清楚如何对付一位疯子。这次将是他们最后一次战争，他完全可以停止争斗，在摧毁了最后的据点之后，他就有更多的时间投入到Jester身上。他的药剂，他的工具，都是为了改造这位有趣的疯子。

Jester被从审讯室里拖出来，赤裸着，未着寸缕，身上全是青紫色的淤血，胶皮警棍的痕迹，Jester惨白的皮肤让一切颜色鲜艳，灿烂，他的手指露出大片的粉色，斑斑的深黑色的血迹黏在他的指甲肉上，没有任何一个指甲有壳，它们每一个都被拔出，他知道，这是常用的折磨手段。他低下头去，钢针钉在Jester的脚趾上，黑色的钢针，穿刺，蜿蜒着的血。Owlman走过去，他太过得意洋洋，他忽略了正在颤抖着的审讯官，忽略了异样的安静，他一点一点地走进，再一步，又一步……

Owlman走过去触碰Jester，出乎意料的，Jester死了，Jester的尸体反映在Owlman的眼睛里。他确认了两次Jester的生命体征，没有，仅仅是没有，可怕又真实的停滞，时间变得无比的漫长，像是被拉伸过，他又一次伸出手试探Jester的呼吸，如此的稳定，再没有什么比根本就没有还要稳定的物质。他静止地跪在地上，墙面在飞速地朝着他移动，像是要将他摧毁，天花板摇摇欲坠，他再一次趴下去，用他的测试仪扫描，冰冷的电音在空气里炸出连续的电火花。他想要说不可能，但是他并不是善于自我欺骗的人。这是真的，Jester死了。

双星因辐射引力波而盘旋着越靠越近，合并而成的星球在巨大的质量中溃破，无法阻止地由于自身引力而坍缩，它一场失控的热核爆炸，在无声的宇宙中激烈地爆发，在盛大的死亡中，他们极端地明亮，光脉冲的亮度可以超过太阳光的上亿倍，从他们的相遇开始，就可以预见他们的死亡的终轨。

像是吸食了过量的毒品的人，毒害已在血液里爆发喷溅，所有的感官都在过强的刺激下停止了运作，陷入一片寂静的强光，他冷凝的灵魂正在进行二次爆炸，前所未有的崩塌感，他的内核塌陷溃烂，在毒素中沸腾着疯狂，在强烈的痛苦的脉冲之下扩散成一片虚无的暗物质。疯狂在到达顶点显示出失控的冷静，极端地冷静。

他未发一言，只是站起身，勃朗宁的枪管在他的手中发热，他朝着审讯者开枪，子弹干脆利落地击穿了他的头颅，他从尸体旁边走过，蔑视着被掀翻了一半的颅骨，他滚烫的愤怒和如同尸体上流溢出来的鲜血，已经被带离，然而他绝望的疼痛感却在其余感情的衰变下更加清晰地浮现，像是吹散了气团的恒星，清晰地暴露出他的本质。

他抱着Jester的尸体走出了辛迪加，当他跨出了辛迪加的门，一半的建筑轰然地倒在街道上，炸裂的巨响像是喷发的火山，金红色的火焰在他的身后翻卷着滚烫的浪潮，黑色的熟悉的烟尘弥漫至他的眼前，他透过雾气去看扭曲变形的街道，它们在疯狂地向前奔跑，比他的速度更快，他最初跟随着道路跑着，之后他一脚踏空被甩进一整个黑暗的空间里，歪曲的星球，星云，物质，能量疯狂地朝他袭来，有如一整个宇宙都在强行地撑破他有形的躯体。最后他发现他是扭曲的核心，空壳一般的黑洞，疯狂地吞噬着所有的吞噬，吸收，碾碎，分解。

白矮星中心的碳被点燃，释放出的核能瞬间将白矮星炸碎，没有任何遗留物，极度明亮之后只剩下烟消云散。

Owlman扣紧Jester的后背，弯曲的手指勾住Jester的腰，像是鸟的爪子一样，他贴着Jester的皮肤，Jester冷的像一块冰，他试图用体温让冰块融化在他的拥抱里，他抱住Jester，像一道残破的毫无作用的盾做着可笑的无用功。他亲吻Jester，亲吻着死去的尸体，他舔过Jester的血迦，凝固的血液带着猩瑟的甜味，他品尝着血液就像品尝着一杯迷醉的苦艾酒，他舔过Jester的牙齿，每一颗，Jester在牙齿里藏了用于自杀的氢化物，他是咬开了毒药，给予了他自己死亡。他没有预料到Jester会以此做为结局的方式，他主动放弃了游戏。他不相信Jester无法承受疼痛，那位疯子嗜痛，那就只剩下一个原因。这是Jester对他的惩罚。

他将Jester的躯体放入海中，海水的腥咸与苦涩将月光染成寂静的灰黑色，他一点点地松开手，Jester在下滑，缓慢的姿态，顺从地被水流扯着想远方离去。他受不了这种感觉，他的手下意识地掐在了Jester的脖子上，他像是要把Jester掐死。掐死一具尸体，荒谬，可笑，但是他还是在一寸一寸收紧他的手，卡住，扼杀，限制，他不明白，但是意义并不被需要，一旦对荒谬本身进行思索能够得到只有灰飞烟灭的虚无，重要的只有扭曲的感情，他还在掠夺着，从一具空无一物的躯体中抢夺，他触摸着脖子上的皮肤，骨骼，血管，与了无生气，没什么比了无生气更为悲惨。Jester古怪的笑容在明明晃的光线下展现出死亡的残酷，逼着他发出无声的惨叫。

他放手了，完全地放手，脱力般地躺倒在破败的帆船上，他的手上长出了致命苔藓， 他的心里结出了古怪的石头，他的眼睛里充斥着阴郁的烟尘，他的喉咙里发出嘶哑的哀叫，他的后背被无法医治的疼痛撕扯，白骨森然的翅膀破皮而出。

他再也无法见到Jester了，Jester的笑容，他的紫发，他的绿眼，都离他远去，像是一场昨日的梦境，他笑起来，他好像明白了Jester欢笑中的悲悯，此刻他将这份悲悯留给自己。Jester一位的自杀者，而他，更加的愚昧无知，他是那位殉爆者。IA超新星爆炸后不会留下遗骸。

他陪着猫头鹰在夜风中站了一个小时，观赏一场根本看不见的超新星爆炸。没有一句交谈，甚至没有任何一个眼神交流，他能察觉出Owlman不在此地，虚空的影子抓住了Owlman的神智，仿佛他本身就是那个爆炸的星体，早已被碾碎，一片一片的残害坠入深冷的海水在海中，被海水活埋，他看见的只是一个古老的遗留物，残骸。

“你知道吗？我有个想法，疯子才有的想法。”Owlman的眼睛对上了他的，“我不欠哥谭什么，我并不给予她什么东西，她是个糟糕的又破碎的城市，是一团垃圾，我至今也仍是这么想的，毫无变化。”Owlman冷漠的眼神凝固在空气中，行成一根固执的针。“但是我要救她。解放她。把逝去的欢乐带回来。这不是为了哥谭，是为了我自己。”

“我不知道该说什么。”他诚实地回答，他以为他邪恶的镜面永远不会选择和他一样的道路，也许是在那场超新星爆炸里，Owlman想到了什么，也许是在缅怀什么，Owlman看向天空的表情就像是看着死的坟墓，寂静到可怕。这些都是他不所知的，只属于Owlman的秘密，他只能推测。他推测这个世界的Joker死了。Owlman与他的对话里充满了暗示，海水中冰冷的尸体，头也不回地离开最坏的终局，况且只有毁灭性的冲击才会让心若磐石的人改变航向。

他为了悲剧而悲伤，并非因为无法承受悲剧，他早已习惯永恒的结局，而是因为他在其他的世界里见证过出口，透过缝隙而来的阳光，知晓过希望者才更加无法承受幻灭的绝望。

“那就什么都别说。”Owlman转过了身，背向他远去，“你该走了，旅行者。”他目送着黑色的背影前行，然后叫住了Owlman，“你打算怎么办？”Owlman的脚步一顿却并没有转过头来，沉默在空气里淤积着沉重，“什么怎么办？”Owlman的的声音有些发闷，“我已经猜到了，在这个世界里的Joker死了吧。之后你打算怎么办？”Owlman变了调的声音从空气的那头传达过来。“还能怎么办，买一些油彩刷在脸上，换上小丑的衣服。也许我需要练习怎么微笑，我不擅长这个。”Owlman转回了身，显露出一个罕见的笑容，他不知道如何形容这个笑容，它既不像是真实的笑意也不含有作伪的成分，一种熟悉感直直地向上蔓延，他似乎在哪里见到过这笑容，它就像是个遗迹，残存的小丑的遗迹。

上涨的潮水漫过他的脚边，夜晚即将结束。他确实该走了。

起点的基始——阿卡姆之城

他摇动时光机返回他所在的世界。在别的世界里，他只是过客，他聆听，他倾诉，他见证，他挖掘，然而那终究只是旅途，只有在他的世界里，他才拥有归属感。他听见只属于他的哥谭的欢呼声，他听见哥谭为异邦归来的骑士奏响的欢迎曲。

他只是蝙蝠侠。一个不称职的时光旅行者，一座城市的守护者，一位被称之为披风斗士的人。

他不是个传说故事的说书人，他语言贫乏干涩，只能撬出短短几字，他的旅行故事本身也并非荡气回肠，更并非光怪陆离，他只是旁观者，等到他前往，其实早已落幕。他不是裹着红披风的斗牛士，也未曾像神话中的英雄恶龙战斗，他不曾披上圆桌骑士的盔甲，也未曾拔出过石中剑。他不是个雇佣兵，不是一个沉默的，干瘪的暗杀者，他不像夜枭握着伯雷塔，擦着瞄准镜，一枪爆破一个人头，看着人头里的白质像豆腐一样流出来人。

但他确确实实在乎一个人。一个在每个世界都与他纠缠不休的男人。他的对手，他的反面，他被切开的一半。

他曾以为Joker，那个毕生的宿敌，是束缚他命运的枷锁，将自身引到不可知的地方。他要对抗的是Joker，可他现在明白了，在那各不相同，却又有着同一个核心的世界里，他打捞起那个启示，他寻找的答案。他明白了，彻彻底底地明白，他到底要对抗的是什么。

是全部的天空。是整个无边无际、无昼无夜的黑沉宇宙。它无情而深冷，却无时无刻不正在包围着人们。

那，正是他无力抗拒，却又不得不面对的东西。这可以将它称之为命运，人们在其间，按照准备已定的剧本，上演着大同小异的剧情。那几乎可以称之为宿命的悲剧，那被收束在世界线的轨迹。那是他必须与之抗衡的对象。

他站到熟悉的阿卡姆的大门之前，那座阴兀的集中营冷眼看着他，仿佛在嘲笑着他的徒劳。无论多少次，结局都不会改变的。风里传来命运的狂笑声，他不加理会，仅仅是迈开了他的步伐。可我也不再相同了。他回应那些阻碍，那些质疑，那些命运线的干扰。我不是过去的我了，我已经做好决定了。我要救他。我已经不再会有犹豫了。

他的手上捏着那瓶解药，药瓶流着汗，紧紧地贴在他的手心，他见过一次这个世界的结局，他见证了小丑的死亡，他知道命运的脚步，命运的方向，命运的指引，那是被规定的结局，那仿佛是最好的结局，可他知道，一切还可以更好。

那剧本已经写好过一次呈现在他的眼睛里。Joker的死亡，一个死人的影子。那座环形废墟面目狰狞地惨笑，他的，他的环形废墟。这个环形废墟里，时间是仇恨贯穿引发的时间，死亡是走向归宿的爱情，归宿是时间必然的归宿。他听见自己狂乱的心跳，如同失序的行星，飞越原本的轨道，撞向一片未知的黑暗。他还看到了别的，别的东西。是的，他看到了，一颗火热跳动的心脏。

那是——生命。是复生。是抗争，是对宿命的挑战。狂风动摇着树影，折弯树枝，发出类似于狂怒的低呜，一片意义不明的声音中，他思索着他将要去做的事，他会走进那道门里，在Joker偷袭之前，告诉Joker，我会救你。（不是我本可以救你）即使你恶贯满盈。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实还想写写领主路线，有时间或许会继续更新。


End file.
